The Pantyhose Incident
by xephwrites
Summary: Dean catches Sam doing something extremely strange, but he kinda enjoys it.  WARNINGS: Masturbation, light bondage, breathplay, mild Wincest.  Follow up to Me And My .45


Having spent all of his life as a hunter, Dean has seen some Very Strange Stuff. Yes, things so odd, they need to be capitalized. But nothing, _nothing_, was more fucked up than what he has dubbed The Pantyhose Incident.

It started off as a normal, in between hunts night; Sam looking up potential cases in the motel room, Dean hitting up the local bars for cash, possible leads and tail.

The money was easily won, there were no leads, and this town had an apparent lack of single drunk women. Or drunken women involved with someone who didn't really care. Or any interested women at all, really. This town sucked.

So his epic night was going to end with him sitting in the motel room with his brother, annoying the crap out of each other. Good God, this was sad.

And it's not like they've never caught each other jerking off before. Comes with the territory of living in such small quarters. But this, this was beyond fucked up.

Dean's done some pretty kinky shit before, but he never, ever pegged his brother to have a fetish.

Sam was kneeling on his bed naked, stripping his cock like there was just moments left to live. Tied around his sac and base of his cock was a pair of black nylon pantyhose. On both of his hands were the little ones that were often worn with dress shoes, not like Dean would ever admit why he knew that. Tied in a slipknot around his neck and to the headboard was a cream colored pair.

Under normal circumstances, the one who walked in on the other would simply leave, wait outside till the other was done. And Dean tried to leave, really he did, but his slowly hardening dick begged him to stay and watch.

He shut the door quietly and slipped his jacket off. Sam made a small whining noise and leaned forward. Dean never understood how choking was hot, but his dick liked it.

The annoying little voice in the back of his head started up, screaming at Dean that this was his brother, and this fell into the category of Totally Not Cool. His libido on the other hand started to bitchslap it into silence.

The hand not wrapped around his dick slid up Sam's chest and danced around his nipples, pinching them. Sam's head fell back and he let loose the filthiest moan Dean's heard in a long time.

Sammy was hot, there he admitted it.

He tried, really tried to not make a noise when his hand pressed against his dick through his jeans.

Sam's head snapped forward, eyes shocked and wide, staring at Dean. He went beet red and fumbled to try and remove the nylons.

"Don't stop on my account," Dean said, his voice already getting low and gravelly. "You look too close to stop."

Sam nodded and found his rhythm again. Dean undid his jeans and slid his hand inside. He grabbed his own dick and spread the precome that had gathered. His hand eventually matched the pace of Sam's.

Sam's free hand began roaming again, pinching nipples, sliding down the inside of his thighs, rubbing the base of his sac. Sam leaned forward again, trying to tighten the nylon around his neck. He strained for a few seconds before whining in disappointment.

"Dean," he panted. "Pull it, please." Sam's voice was desperate. And when has Dean ever been able to say no to Sammy?

Hand still down his pants, Dean made his way over to his brother's bed. Sam leaned back, giving the pantyhose some slack. Dean grabbed it beside the crotch part and wound it a few times around his hand. Giving a twist of his wrist at the head of his own dick, he pulled hard on the pantyhose.

Sam lurched forward, a feral groan ripping from his throat. His body shuddered and white ropes of come spilled over the stocking on his hand. Dean gave another quick tug to the pantyhose and his own dick, pulling his own orgasm from him.

They both breathed ragged pants, coming back to themselves. Sam went beet red as he took the stockings off his hands. He opened his mouth to say something, but Dean held a hand up to silence him.

"Not gonna judge," he said, wiping his hand off with the corner of his flannel shirt. "Don't want to know."

"Accept it and move on," Sam asked in a quiet voice.

"Yup," Dean replied. "So, did you find us a case?"

As Sam cleaned himself up, he told Dean about the potential leads he found.


End file.
